Toon civil war 3: The last one
by Travis 2017
Summary: Last of the three stories of this kind. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon civil war 3: The last one

* * *

With peace now on by the way that a tiny piece of land became safe again by the way. Just enough to build a small town there by the way of course. They hope in time the radiation goes down in them areas to resettle it of course. Ground zero is glowing by the way in fact. That place is dangerous do to very high radiation without a radiation proof suit. They know there is some radiation proof safes there of course. That the adults might go in as in the army of course. We see Arthur and them talking now. There is only five radiation proof safes in that city there. We see them talking now.

"I heard they are going there," said Arthur, "They are radiation proof safes there of course so they are safe."

"Same thing i heard," said Phil, "I hope they are safe there do to high radiation there do to the nuke."

"They have protection there," said Fern, "They have radiation proof suits is why."

"Yes they sure do," said Bert Raccoon, "Them suits are made for that of course."

"I agree with you," said Lisa Simpson, "I hope they stay safe there in the radioactive zone."

They hope there is useful stuff in them and not useless stuff of course. When Crown city got nuked and free from mutants caused by the nuclear fallout there. That city is too radioactive to live in of course. Once radiation levels goes down to safer levels animals could go there for them to live at. In fact plants is shown there that is living there of course. Someday they can rebuild Crown City once radiation levels goes down to safe levels of course. In fact a small part might become a small town there by the way of course. But not right now radiation levels is to high.

"I wish them well," said Arthur, "I hope they be careful of radioactive animals there."

"I agree with you," said Phil, "I heard rumors radioactive animals is there."

"Same as radaition," said Bert Raccoon, "Without protection they would die."

"Very true," said Fern, "They do have protection of course."

"Yes indeed Fern," said Brain, "They also have weapons of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course. I will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter here please.


	2. Test day

Cartoon civil war 3: The last one

* * *

Arthur and them is at school now going a pop quiz now of course. The next elections is for stuff like road commissinor and some other local stuff but not for mayor and such. And for dog catcher who was a former Earl who loves dogs. Against him is a school teacher and an artist. The voters likes the former Earl best and he is ahead in the polls. Two are running as write in which is a roofer and a plummer. The former Earl has the most political experiance to get the job done. He will become dog catcher of course. We see them all talking now.

"I hope we pass it," said Arthur, "This test we can pass of course in fact."

"I hope we do," said Fern, "I hope we pass it for she is passing it out now."

"I am sure we will," said Brain, 'We studied hard for it."

"Yes indeed kids," said Mr. Ratburn, "Well time for it to begin of course."

"I hope so," said Buster, "If i fail i could be held back a grade."

They all took that test and passed it so they will all pass to the forth grade of course. That Mr. Ratburn will be transfered to that grade. After fifth grade they will move to middle school. That after middle school is high school. When they got hom saw their friends Phil Deville and Bert Raccoon there. They are happy they all passed that test of course. After that college of course. They hope to be elected to office someday starting with local office and work their way up from there. We see them all talking now.

"Yes we passed it of course," said Arthur, "So we will pass to the next grade of course."

"That is good," said Phil, "I passed my test of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Bert Raccoon, "I went to school when i was younger."

"We are for that former Earl," said Mrs. Read, "For dog catcher or he loves dogs after all."

"He is good mommy," said D.W., "Better him than a school teacher and an artist of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Park fun

Cartoon civil war 3: The last one

* * *

Arthur and them is at the park having fun there on the swings there of course. The former Earl running for dog catcher has the backing of president Read herself. Better than the others running for it as in a teacher and an artist of course. That former Earl will do a good job at it better than this time of course until time passes. He will hire a young man of course. He wants to pass the torch to him if he gets Elected someday by the people of course. He will get Elected as in the former Earl. One young woman thinks she can win someday for it. We see them all talking now.

"That former Earl is best in it," said Arthur, "He sure loves animal so he will do a good job."

"I agree with you,"said Phil, "Much better than what that artist would ever do."

"Same here,"said Bert Raccoon, "And better than that school teacher as well."

"Same here,"said Fern, "I know Mr. Ratburn will never run for it."

"And same here," said Tommy, "I don't know your teacher of course."

That former Earl is way ahead in the polls of course and Election is on Tuesday. That artist is at his park doing his art not caring about that Election he knows he won't win of course. So he is doing his art now because he won't be Elected to that office. But that school teacher isn't giving up right now so he is at the senior center talking with them. He knows they vote in high numbers. So he is talking with them there. He is happy he is there but they seem to prefer the former Earl of course. We see them talking in that house now.

"Yes mom he is best for it," said Arthur, "He is best for it for he loves animals well not like us."

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Read, "Regular animals of course so he is best."

"I agree with you," said Phil, "He is a good man who will do a good job."

"I like him," said D.W., "I hope he wins it there of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I am sure he will win it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
